


Did You Just Kiss Me?

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Ficlet, First Kiss, M/M, Screenshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-31
Updated: 2012-03-31
Packaged: 2017-11-02 19:51:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/372743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock does something unexpected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Did You Just Kiss Me?

 

"Is there something you wanted to tell me Mr. Spock?" Jim asked his friend as he looked at him suspiciously.   
  
"No, only that I need to express myself to you. We are alone at the moment, I believe this is the best time for me to show you."  
  
"Show me what?"  
  
Spock grabbed Jim from the neck and kissed him passionately, and then he pulled away.  
  
Jim was shocked, as he touched his lips, and finally asked dumbfounded.  
  
"Did you just kiss me?"   
  
"I believe so." Spock replied his voice neutral not knowing if Jim felt the same way.  
  
"That's what I thought," Jim replied back smiling. "Do it again."  
  
"As you wish." Spock leaned in, but Jim met him half way.


End file.
